It's my life!
by DemonicSlayer616
Summary: Has anyone truely known Naruto? What if he was someone different from what he really is. What if he has a differen life from tht one he has. What would happen if people saw what he truely is. Dark Naruto! NaruHina


**This is going to be a dark fic with a dark Naruto! I hope everyone is going to enjoy this fanfic! **

One day in Konoha, Naruto was walking around the training fields waiting for his team and sensei. He took out a clip board with tons of writing that looked like a progressing paper. He started writing down some things.

_Sensei-Kakashi late 2.) Team-mates late-Sakura and Sasuke _

Naruto looked around the area and sighed. He then did an unusual handsign and poofed to his apartment. He then started taking off his orange jumpsuit. (HATE THAT THING WITH ALL MY HEART! IN MY FIC HE WEARS WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT!) He then walked up to his closet and took out a pair tight black leather pants with two white belts crossed one another. He wore a black sleeveless top. He then put on a white anbu vest. He pulled out two pairs of long leather black gloves that stopped halfway to his shoulders.

On this gloves were metal bands on the knuckle parts. A weapon hostler on his left arm. He then took out a pair of black boots. He looked at his blue hitae and did a justu that turned it black. He then put chakara to his hair and it started to grow to reach his mid back. He took a black hair band and put it in a tight low ponytail. His once beautiful innocent eyes turned lifeless and dull but still wonderful to get lost in. His skin turned a light pale but it still had a tiny bit of life. His whisker marks turned crimson and got feral looking. His anbu mark appeared on his arm to show that he was captain of the anbu.

He then walked up to pick up his hitae and wrapped it around his neck. (Love that look!) He then walked up to his drawers and pulled out a mask that looked like a golden fox. The fox had crimson slashes on the sides of its face. Its ear parts had black on the tips. To say the least it was a beautiful mask to look at.

Naruto then looked at his clock and did some hand signs that took right to the hokage. The hokage smiled and looked at Naruto. She new of the real Naruto because she read in a letter to the next hokage that Naruto is indeed the anbu captain and would stay by the side of the hokage. She read to the part on how the third hokage told him to pretend to be an idiot. It said that he was to act like this to keep an eye on the students and see how they were progressing. He knew the real Naruto was the polar opposite of what the real Naruto was. The real Naruto was quiet, smart, sharp like a hawk, dangerous when angered and most of all ruthless when it came it fighting because would kill enemy in his path except his village. The hokage just looked at the boy while the boy bowed in front of her. Naruto then handed him the clip board. The hokage took the board out of the boy's hands and looked at this week's line-up on how the students and sensei's are doing.

_1.) Sasuke-doing fine as usual still having a feeling in my gut that the boy is to power hungrey._

_2.) Sakura-needs a lot of work_ _and needs serious help on ninjijustu._

_3.) Hinita-doing great just needs confidence in her self._

_4.) Kiba-doing great in a fight just needs to lay of people more and not say "I'll kick your ass!"_

_5.) Shino-Don't know much..._

_6.) Ino-Needs a little help in taijustu._

_7.) Shikamaru- nothing just to get of his lazy bum._

_8.) Choji-doing great just needs to stop eating._

_9.) Negi-much better he is opening up more to people._

_10.) TenTen-needs to not relay on her weapons all the time. Needs to learn taijustu and ninjustu._

_11.) Lee-doing better he needs nothing but to train more._

_12.) Sensei's are doing great except Kakashi. Kakashi is training Sasuke more and dumping me and Sakura to other teams. What he needs is to be sent to you to give a good talk. Because if, I wasn't anbu captain, I would have failed his class!_

The hokage looked at the report and sighed. "So your sensei isn't helping you much huh?" Asked the hokage. Naruto spoke, "Yes hokage-sama Kakashi-san has not teached me or Sakura much." He said in a voice that was close to Sasuke's but held a little coldness in it. The hokage knew why Naruto was like this because of the village. The villagers turned the boy into the demon that they thought he was.

The fifth hokage looked at the boy and said, "You do know that you will have to tell the genien nine that you're really their sucessior and the anbu captain soon." She said on edge. Naruto sighed, "Yes….I am going to tell them today because the teachers are going to tell one another's teachings to another. I'm planning on telling them that so they can take it much better if, I told them on a really bad time like a normally do." Said Naruto.

Naruto then turned to the door and then turned too looked at the hokage and say, "Can, I take at least two other anbu with me? I would like bear and snake. They are my partners." He said with question in his voice. The hokage smiled and nodded. She sent on of her chuniens and no sooner were two anbu's with two masks that had a cobra and a grizzly bear on it. They turned to look at Naruto who was wearing his golden fox mask. "Fox has asked you both to come with him to tell the geien nine that he is the anbu captain. He also asks you to come and tell them who you really are so that they can come to you with a problem or something is really wrong." Said the hokage with edge in her voice. The anbu nodded then poofed in a puff of smoke.

_**On the training grounds!**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and all the rest of the geien nine were sitting around the whole field. Neji and Sasuke were glaring at one another to see with one was better at being the genius. Lee kept saying how much he would fight for Sakura's love. Ino was swooning over Sasuke to care and then started laughing at Sakura's misfortune. Kiba was talking to Hinita. While Hinita was looking around to see where Naruto was.While Shikamaru and Choji were watching the clouds waiting for their friend.. Everyone was wondering where the dead last was.

**_Hinita's pov:_**

_Naruto-kun where are you? Did you go get ramen before coming here or are you out training again. Your team mates are scaring me with Sakura's loudness and Sasuke being so emo._

**_Kiba's pov:_**

_Where are you dead last? I can't wait to fight you and get revenge on you ever sense the chuuiun exam! I'm going to make you regret ever doing that to me!_

**_Shino's pov:_**

…………_bugs…..where's Naruto? Probably skipping….no the bugs tell me something big is going to happen today._

**_Sasuke's pov:_**

_Where are you dope! Ever sense you brought me back from Orochimaru, I feel somewhat grateful but mad from my lost of power._

**_Sakura's pov:_**

_Where are you Naruto-nobaka! Why are you not here! Sasuke isn't so talking when your not here! STUPID LOUDMOUTH BAKA!_

**_Kakashi's pov:_**

_Make out paradise! Oh! Where's Naruto? Hmmm. Oh well! Make out paradise!_

**_Neji's pov:_**

_Where's Naruto? I hope he didn't get yelled at by his team mates if he does. I'll kill them._

**_TenTen's pov:_**

_Hmmmmm….Where's Naruto?_

**_Lee's pov:_**

_OH! THE YOUTH IS AROUND! WHY DOESN'T SAKURA-CHAN LIKE ME! Oh! Where is friend Naruto?_

**_Shikamaru pov:_**

_Wonder where Naruto is? Man this is so troublesome the girls won't shut the hell up ever sense their damn Uchiha back..._

**_Choji's pov:_**

_I wonder what's taking Naruto so long? I was thinking about going out to lunch with him and Shikamaru after this..._

**_Ino's pov:_**

_Oh my god! Where is that deadlast? Sakura is hogging my Sasuke-kun from me!_

Soon everyone was thinking the same thing until three anbu puffed in front of the training field. Everyone turned around to see them. The joniun teachers widened there eyes when they saw who was with the two other anbu. They saw the golden fox right in between the snake and bear anbu. The golden fox (Naruto) was looking at his team mates and friends and spoke, "We are here to help you…We were also told to tell you who you would be working with." Fox said with coldness. The genien nine and sensei shuddered at the anbu's coldness.

Naruto looked at his anbu and saw them taking off there masks. They genien nine saw Anko take off the cobra mask. They knew she would be part of anbu. They turned to the anbu in the grizzly bear mask and saw Iruka. They didn't know that they're once harmless sensei was a dangerous anbu. Then finally everyone turned there eyes on the anbu captain. Naruto saw all eyes on him and he started taking off his mask. When he pulled it off the whole genien nine was in shock.

'NO FUCKING WAY' was crossing they're minds. They all stared at shock at Naruto who was not wearing his mask was anbu captain. They all thought he was a dead last, but it was the polar opposite he was one of the most powerful ninja's in the whole village.

Naruto looked at the ninja before him with his lifeless blue eyes. That's when the ninja got to see Naruto looked a lot different then he did before.

This boy looked to be about Sasuke's height and had a built body but not like that of a musule man but that of a fit person who trained a lot. He had lond blonde hair that went midway to his back with red lights. He had it in a small ponytail. His skin was still tan but it looked a little pale then it did before. His whiskers were darker and they looked a little crismon. But what catched their attenation was his eyes. His eyes weren't happy and carefree they were cold and lifeless.

He was wearing a different outfit then his orange jumpsuit. He had on a pair tight black leather pants with two white belts crossed one another. He wore a black sleeveless top with a white anbu vcest over it. He had on two pairs of long leather black gloves that stopped halfway to his shoulders. On this gloves were metal bands on the knuckle parts. A weapon hostler on his left arm. He had on a pair of black boots. He had is hitae tied around his neck. Finally they saw that he had two swords forming an X on his back.

The group couldn't help but stare. The girls were all blushing because Naruto had gotten really hot. Naruto just huffed and started walking towards his _sensei_. As he made his way to him Iruka and Anko looked at each and winced because Kakashi was going to get and get it good. Because they knew that Kakashi was ditching him a lot so that he culd teach Sasuke and Sakura more moves while Naruto got none. When Naruto got there he lifted his head up and stared at Kakashi for a bit and then took out his sword and used the end of it to smash it head on into Kakashi's stomach. Everyone gasped at this. Never had Naruto ever hurt anyone mostly his sensei.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and spock, "That is for all the times you have ditched me for your other students. How does it feel to see that one of your students has been keeping a secret from you all this time. I have been anbu captain for nearly three years. This is what you get for not teaching and knowing your students Kakashi. As of today, I will not be in your team anyomre... But I will be with my anbu team and all." He said with hate and anger. But at the end a smirk came on his face when he saw Kakashi's face looking really upset. The teachers and Naruto's team knew that Kakashi had this coming. But they didn't know Naruto would say that. Just Naruto said that Sakura ran at him getting ready to punch Naruto in the head. When Naruto's fist went up and grabbed Sakura's gripping it hard. Sakura could feel how strong he was and looked into his eyes. His eyes looked dark and looked like he was going to hurt her and not play this time. Sakura could hardly breath. That was until Naruto let her go with his eyes watching her darkly.

That's when the ninja's knew the Naruto they knew didn't even exist. This was the true Naruto of Konoha.

**Hello people! If you think this fic is like my dark secret then you are right! That was from my old account Kyuubisama201! But I forgot my damn password! Anyway I hop you like the Naruto that I have made! He is darker and good-looking. He is like Gaara execpt he is blonde and is anbu caption! I'm hoping to make this a great fanfic! This is going to be a Naruto/Hinata pairing! Please review! **


End file.
